1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical instrument and a handle assembly for use with a surgical instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a handle assembly incorporating a spring loaded actuator for use with a surgical instrument having a distal end effector.
2. Background of Related Art
Various instruments are used during surgical procedures to manipulate tissue. Some of these instruments incorporate a handle assembly which is provided to transmit a force to an end effector. For example, some surgical instruments may be provided with a pair of jaws on the distal end to grasp or cut various tissues. Operation of the handle assembly opens and closes the jaws by transmitting a force from an actuator or trigger mechanism associated with the handle assembly to the jaws and thus to the tissue. Other types of surgical instruments may be provided including instruments having fastener applying end effectors which are configured to apply staples, clips, or other fasteners to tissue, and instruments that apply electrosurgical energy to seal and/or fuse tissue.
During the performance of certain surgical procedures with the above described surgical instruments, damage may occur to the instrument itself. This may occur where the tissue being operated on is sufficiently stiff or hard such that it cannot be compressed or cut by the surgical instrument. Additionally, certain hard tissues may not be able to be penetrated by the amount of force applied to fasteners in situations where stapling or sealing of tissue is desired. Similarly, instruments may not be able to completely compress the tissues where compression of tissues is required during the application of surgical clips.
Furthermore, many surgical instruments utilize replaceable or disposable cartridge assemblies to apply multiple clips or staples to tissue. Improper positioning of the cartridge assemblies on the surgical instrument, for example, may result in a resistance of the surgical instrument to application of pressure on the trigger of a handle assembly thereby causing damage to the surgical instrument itself. This may also occur where the cartridge assembly is devoid of fasteners and the surgeon attempts to continue or reuse the surgical instrument. Additionally, once the jaws are positioned about tissue, a surgeon may desire to unclamp the jaws to reposition the end effector. Further, a surgeon may desire to use the surgical instrument to grasp or otherwise manipulate tissue.